<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【SD】以帝王的名义（清神/清all） by mika233</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404568">【SD】以帝王的名义（清神/清all）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mika233/pseuds/mika233'>mika233</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【SD短篇集1】片段式与你 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Slam Dunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:08:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mika233/pseuds/mika233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>声优梗</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>清all, 清神</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【SD短篇集1】片段式与你 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【SD】以帝王的名义（清神/清all）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　第一章俺？（梗出自某人的某文（我不记得某是谁了<br/>　　<br/>　　穿暖花开的四月。<br/>　　<br/>　　“糟了糟了糟了！迟到啦！！”<br/>　　<br/>　　清田信长叼着面包狂奔在去往海大附中的路上。<br/>　　<br/>　　在拐角撞到了吹着鼻涕泡骑着粉色女式自行车的某人，清田闪电般蹦起来一脚踢了上去，“居然骑车睡觉！啊！我的面包！混蛋！”一心为早饭报仇的他毫不犹豫地踩着仍在睡梦中的肇事者的“尸体”继续狂奔。<br/>　　<br/>　　又不幸在渔具店门口被某个刺猬头的马大哈甩出来的鱼钩钩住了领子，恶狠狠地瞪那家伙一眼，“老子赶时间！下回再收拾你！”扯断鱼线锲而不舍地狂奔。<br/>　　<br/>　　总算踩着铃声进入教室，又马上集合整队去大礼堂参加入学式。<br/>　　<br/>　　“同学们请坐。”教导主任在台上说，“下面有请……”<br/>　　<br/>　　真是个忙碌的早晨。<br/>　　<br/>　　终于可以坐下喘口气的清田的肚子却不争气地咕噜噜叫起来，周围同学悉悉索索地小声窃笑，大概是笑他叫的嚣张的肚子和沾灰的裤子还有开了线的领子。<br/>　　<br/>　　“那些混蛋！”清田咬牙强忍，“还有路上那两个混蛋！”<br/>　　<br/>　　突然有人用手肘捅捅他的腰，从下面递过来随身包的饼干，冲他笑了笑，又不着痕迹地转过头，专心听着校长演讲。<br/>　　<br/>　　左边是二年级的座位。<br/>　　<br/>　　清田愣愣地拿着饼干微张着嘴巴，看着心中的天使。<br/>　　<br/>　　头发很短但是清爽柔软，皮肤白皙，五官秀气，长长的睫毛和大大的眼睛，清田被电到了！<br/>　　<br/>　　开学第一天，清田的心被揉了一下，舒暖的，初恋的感觉。<br/>　　<br/>　　虽然清田因为被班主任零时找谈话而中途退场没能搭讪天使前辈，但他心中决心已下，我的初恋，必将世界第一。<br/>　　<br/>　　所以当他去篮球队报到的时候很惊喜地见到了天使前辈，像个小猴子一样跑过去，嘟起可爱微红的包子脸，兴奋地说：“呐呐，前辈还记得我吗？我是清田信长！”<br/>　　<br/>　　天使前辈是经理吧？哟西！就让前辈好好欣赏我超级新人清田信长的篮球魅力吧！为你而绽放哟！<br/>　　<br/>　　对未来充满着闪亮亮的希冀的清田，终于迎来了和天使前辈的第一次对话。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你好，清田同学。”美好的人儿笑着伸出手，“俺（ore）是……”<br/>　　<br/>　　俺？男孩子？！啊嘞嘞！！天使前辈怎么会是男孩子？！那样白净！……虽然个子比我还要高……虽然声音很中性……虽然胸很平……但怎么会是男孩子？！！<br/>　　<br/>　　惨嚎的清田无法接受这一宛如蹦极的事实，难道在高中第二天就要幻灭他对初恋的向往吗？太残忍了！<br/>　　<br/>　　突然，他脑中灯泡骤亮，叮！想明白了！<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈！你是芦屋瑞稀吧？”清田拍拍胸脯，为自己的涉猎广博而自豪。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不，我是神宗一郎。请多指教。”神微笑着，一抹阳光照在脸上，纯亮明净。<br/>　　<br/>　　感觉到他手上厚厚的茧子，也许天使前辈是个很厉害的人吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　虽然是像女孩子一样好看的人，但一定是堂堂正正的男子汉吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　做不成恋人，我们做死党吧！<br/>　　<br/>　　“请多多指教！神前辈！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈，好，去排队吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哟！要好好干啦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　第二章BL侦探团（梗出自LPC<br/>　　<br/>　　虽然神学长已经温柔地说过“嘛嘛，就是一块面包而已，不要太计较啦”这种话，但清田还是咽不下这口气，最可恶的是风头都被那个混蛋抢光了！<br/>　　<br/>　　“耍个屁帅啊！你个骑粉色女式自行车的！NO.1的新人是我是我！你们都给我看好了！”清田的咆哮坐着火箭炮直冲云霄，“本大爷才不会输呐！”<br/>　　<br/>　　结果流川枫是县大赛五位明星球员之一，清田信长只得了个野猴子的外号……<br/>　　<br/>　　“我说信长兄弟，你不要这么生气嘛，给你个蚯蚓玩玩啊？”另外一位明星球员仙道彰——也就是在开学那天用鱼钩钩住他脖子的刺猬头马大哈——晃悠着不断蜷缩伸展的小蚯蚓嬉皮笑脸。<br/>　　<br/>　　插叙——<br/>　　<br/>　　“神！有个刺猬头找你！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“刺猬头？……原来是仙道啊，什么事？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“湘南渔业协会举行钓鱼大赛要两人以上才能报名参加，我是来邀请你的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“可是我不会钓鱼啊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“其实我是觉得神仙这个组合名字很有意思啦。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦这样啊，那神仙池更有意思哇，叫上池上学长吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好的哇，就这么定了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　再插叙——<br/>　　<br/>　　“那个混蛋刺猬头！竟然使出这么无耻的招数勾引神学长浪费神学长宝贝的打篮球时间！太坏了！我一定要把神学长抢回来！”<br/>　　<br/>　　再再插叙——<br/>　　<br/>　　“神仙池清这个奇怪的组合是谁想出来的啊！为什么我排在最后啊！最重要的是为什么我也会坐在这里钓鱼啊混蛋！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“信长，你的鱼漂在动。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哟！神学长看我一举打破大会记录吧！……啊嘞？臭胶鞋？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈哈！信长兄弟你真有意思啊哈哈哈！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“有什么好笑的混蛋！”<br/>　　<br/>　　不插叙了，总之清田和仙道是有仇的……<br/>　　<br/>　　清田怒气腾腾地瞪着仙道，无数次失败的经验告诉他，这家伙就是一棉花，再大的火气到他那儿都是无效的，你在这边暴跳如雷，他在那边春风化雨……<br/>　　<br/>　　“让你久等了，信长，我们走吧。”神宗一郎校服里面穿着一件印有超人S标志的t恤，斜跨着背包从安全出口走过来，眉眼弯起可爱的弧度，“诶？仙道也在啊，正好，我们一起啊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这是要去哪啊？”仙道问。<br/>　　<br/>　　“去找BL侦探团单挑呀。”神清清淡淡地说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“干嘛要带仙道啊！神学长不要带仙道啊！……好吧，臭仙道你不准打神学长的主意啊！他是我……们海南的人！”<br/>　　<br/>　　插叙第1.5章<br/>　　<br/>　　温故——<br/>　　<br/>　　清田信长对神宗一郎的情感流程是这样的，“天使学姐善良又可爱我好喜欢哇”的明恋→“呜哇原来是大眼秀气学长啊那还是做死党吧”的通透→（？）→“神学长你从也得从不从也得从”的不讲理……<br/>　　<br/>　　神宗一郎明白，问题的原因是在（？）这个阶段里，自家纯情的小信长被坏家伙蛊惑了。<br/>　　<br/>　　（1）<br/>　　<br/>　　某个风和日丽的午后，卡啦一道强光闪过，清田以为是有人偷拍忘关闪光灯了，急忙摆了个酷帅的姿势：“哈哈我果然是名人啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这你多虑了，love hunter信长。”懒散悠闲的声音，意外的熟悉。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你是谁啊混蛋！”清田小火上一样蹦跶起来，“还有那个love hunter信长是个什么东西啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“在下是BL侦探团侦探长洋凸，看着我的眼睛哟。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“有什么好看的哇……诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“pulapulapula～从现在开始你就是love hunter信长，没有人能拒绝你的爱之箭。”<br/>　　<br/>　　于是清田去找神了然后获赏了一个熊猫造型。<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！”清田吃痛清醒，看着眼前儒雅不改的神，实在想不起来发生什么了……<br/>　　<br/>　　“对不起手滑了。”神拍拍清田的肩头，“我们去练习吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂喂！难道不应该先给我的眼睛消肿吗？神学长！”清田苦哈哈地小跑跟上。<br/>　　<br/>　　神握紧放在校裤口袋里的拳头，真相只有一个，我绝对会把你揪出来的，真正的犯人。<br/>　　<br/>　　（2）<br/>　　<br/>　　洋凸不是洋平的哥哥，也不是洋平的马甲。顺便说一句，洋凹这个人和洋平、洋凸同样没有任何关系。<br/>　　<br/>　　BL侦探团的存在就是为了解决BL问题排除CP阻滞，每隔一段时间，洋凸侦探长会通过抓阄选择帮助对象，再用BL特殊光线……<br/>　　<br/>　　“侦探长！又有人投诉！跟你说了多少遍了，这种事要你情我愿，不是单方面强制求交往就成的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好嘛！是个人都来投诉！有本事单挑啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这个投诉的就是来单挑的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　知新——<br/>　　<br/>　　清田信长雄赳赳气昂昂走在最前面开路，仙道彰笑眯眯地打了个哈欠：“会有好戏看的吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　第三章真正的大boss是作者的键盘（梗出自某天的围脖<br/>　　<br/>　　卡啦卡啦，是清田信长活动关节的声音。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你们几个……不准小瞧我！惹毛我的话……”洋凸抓起助手拉到自己面前作掩护，“我可是会报警的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道彰坐在一边翘着二郎腿看热闹，正好茶几上有西瓜，不客气地拿起来悠哉地咬了一口：“呜哇，好甜。”<br/>　　<br/>　　这时助手心急火燎地甩开洋凸朝仙道扑了过来，劈手夺过西瓜，怒气冲冲一个毛栗子敲上刺猬头。<br/>　　<br/>　　“干嘛打我？”仙道揉揉脑袋，显得很委屈，“我只是来吃西瓜的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“谁允许你吃我们家西瓜的？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“别这么紧张嘛，放轻松，我赔个柠檬给你哇？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我不喜欢吃柠檬！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那三文鱼？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这个我喜欢，好吧，要新鲜的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那我们约个时间去钓鱼哇？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好的呀好的呀！”<br/>　　<br/>　　不知道是助手拐了仙道还是仙道拐了助手，他们两个瞬间相见恨晚相亲相爱相映成趣pulapulapula……<br/>　　<br/>　　啊嘞？怎么好像风头又被抢了？喂喂，难道这次事件的主角不是我吗？你们两个在那里你侬我侬个头啊！快把镜头切过来啊摄影师！<br/>　　<br/>　　清田表示很郁闷，决心夺回自己的主角地位，摆了个很酷的pose：“喂，那边的洋凸！为了广大青少年朋友的身心健康，为了我神学长的贞操，在下清田信长，以帝王的名义，招安你！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊？！”洋凸掏掏耳朵似乎没听清楚，实则已是心领神会。<br/>　　<br/>　　“错了，是以月亮的名义消灭你。还有那句‘为了神学长的贞操’是多余的……”神纠正，顺便一个眼刀甩出去，但脸上仍旧笑眯眯的，“呐，这种程度的错误，5000字的检查不多吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“5555555……五千？！”清田瞪大了眼睛，不过还是没有神的眼睛大，“神学长你不要这样看着我呐……”心扑通扑通、扑通扑通跳得好快，“我把最近收到的情书都上缴好了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不准避重就轻。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我是真心想保护神学长的贞操的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦，love hunter 信长你真是让侦探长我感动啊～”洋凸装模作样地抹了把泪，摸着下巴顺口套用刷网看来的句子，“保护学长贞操的最好方式就是夺取他，加油，love hunter 信长。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“神学长！我发现我还是好喜欢你的，不止于朋友间的喜欢！尽管你是男孩子，我还是想和你以结婚为前提交往！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊喂！你……！”<br/>　　<br/>　　被扑过来的清田紧紧抱住的神也不知道为什么，自己的智商好像忽然变负值了，眨巴了两下眼睛，缓缓抬起手臂，轻轻地回拥。<br/>　　<br/>　　所谓峰回路转大抵就是这么回事。本来你是来要债的，结果又被忽悠出去了一打福泽谕吉，还笑眯眯地挥挥手说“不着急还哦不还也可以哟”……<br/>　　<br/>　　“看啦助手，那个大眼仔因为眼睛大，所以接受BL特殊光线的量都比一般人大，吼吼，本侦探长果然是无敌的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“可是他带着隐形眼镜，侦探长你的作弊光线全都被弹回来了哟。”助手啊呜吞下一大片三文鱼，“所以……”<br/>　　<br/>　　【以下直搬围脖梗】<br/>　　<br/>　　清田信长卧室。<br/>　　<br/>　　“神学长，滚床单吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“滚。”<br/>　　<br/>　　你们猜神答应清田了吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　（完）<br/>　　<br/>　　坑爹呐！！！！！</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>